The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to a common control resource set that includes user equipment-specific resources.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless communications systems, control information may be transmitted in certain control resource sets of a system bandwidth (e.g., to limit the bandwidth over which a wireless device searches for control information). For example, a control resource set may include one or more search spaces (e.g., a common search space and/or UE-specific search space) for the transmission of common and UE-specific control information, respectively. That is, in some cases a common search space and a UE-specific search space may be included in a same control resource set. However, common control resource sets may be configured with limitations on aggregation levels that limit flexibility within the system to transmit UE-specific information.